


Honey, I'm Home

by My_Frerard_Romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Frerard_Romance/pseuds/My_Frerard_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, cross-dressing sex with a bit of fluff. Not a long fic, not very kinky. Just fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written. Don't be too mean! I had no help so all mistakes are my own, if you spot any, please let me know so I can edit it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!

"Honey, I'm home!" Giggled Frank, closing the door behind himself and flopping onto the sofa.

"Hey baby, how was work?" Called Gerard from the bedroom.

"Good, what're you doing in there?" 

"I'll be 2 seconds!" Gerard called, "it'll be worth it, honestly babe."

Frank shucked off his converse and jacket and clicked the remote until the tv lit up. Stupid fucking batteries running out again. 

He was just getting into a documentary about murderers in New York when he heard the bedroom door creak open.

"Frankie, I'm ready." Gerard purred.

Frank swivelled around and took in the sight of his boyfriend. He was not in his usual attire of jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt.

Instead, he had on a short, silk black nightie with black pumps.  
He wore a small amount of eyeliner and red lipstick.  
His hair was soft and feathery to his shoulders.  
He looked beautiful.

Frank let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"Wow, Gee, you look beautiful!" He gushed.

Gerard giggled and blushed, "thank you, Frankie. I wanted to be pretty for you. You like?"

"Oh, Gee! You're always pretty to me. I like it very much, though." 

Gerard just smiled softly and made his way over to Frank, sliding on to his lap and gently kissing him on the lips.

Frank moaned in delight and deepened the kiss, licking Gerard's mouth and begging for entry with his tongue. Gerard, of course, granted his wishes.

They broke apart for Gerard to start sucking on Frank's neck.

"Oh God, Gee!" Frank squealed when Gerard licked a particularly sensitive spot.

Gerard continued nibbling on his neck before slowly sliding down until he was on his knees in front of Frank.

"Oh, Gee, hurry!" Frank rolled his head back and moaned.

"Shh, patience Frankie. Good things come to those who wait." Gerard winked at Frank before slowly undoing his fly and pulling his pants down.

Frank lifted his hips to help Gerard before sighing at the cool air on his flushed dick.

Gerard didn't hesitate before sucking the tip and slowly sinking his head down, down, down to the base.

Frank was beyond the point of making any sense. 

He could only pant and gently run his hands through Gerard's hair. 

When Gerard raised his head, there were red streaks from his lipstick on Frank's dick. This turned Frank on even more.

He pulled Gerard back on to his lap and shoved his tongue in his mouth. They made out sloppily while Frank removed the nightie, only breaking the kiss to pull it over Gerard's head.

He found that Gerard wasn't wearing any underwear under the nightie. 

"Jesus Christ, Gee, you're killing me!" 

Gerard grinned cheekily and continued kissing Frank. 

"Lube," Frank muttered between kisses, "in the bedroom."

Gerard slipped off the pumps and jogged over to the bedroom, grabbed the lube off the nightstand and brought it back to the sofa presenting it to Frank with a flourish!

"Tah-dah!" He giggled.

Frank gently prised it out of his fingers and brought Gerard back on to his lap. 

"Magic." He whispered against Gerard's lips.

He cracked open the bottle and liberally coated 3 fingers.

He started by rubbing Gerard's hole and then gently inserting one finger. He moved it up and down whilst still kissing Gerard and stroking his hair with his other hand.

Even more gently he inserted a second finger, Gerard winced slightly but soon got used to it. He began to bob up and down, helping Frank to stretch him.

When Frank added a third finger Gerard let out a hiss.

"You ok, Gee baby?" He asked massaging his scalp, knowing it relaxed his boyfriend.

Gee nodded and continued grinding. 

Frank removed his fingers, took hold of Gerard's waist and lifted him off his lap slightly before taking hold of his dick and steadily lowering him onto it.

"Oh god..." He groaned as the tight heat enveloped him. 

Gerard settled in his lap and grinded minutely before gradually picking up speed.

Soon he was bouncing in Frank's lap shouting out a string of profanities. He ran his hands through Frank's hair, pulling slightly.

Frank held on to Gerard's waist with one hand and stroked his dick with the other.

Gerard leaned his forehead against Frank's and pressed their lips together but not deepening the kiss.

Soon Gerard's hips were stuttering and he came all over Frank's chest and stomach. 

Gerard brought their lips together and pressed himself close to Frank smearing the come between them, sticking them together.

The feeling of the Gee's come on him and the tightness of Gerard brought Frank to the brink. 

He lifted his hips faster and faster before coming inside of Gerard, fucking him until he'd finished coming. 

He tenderly removed his dick from Gerard and held him close. They lay on the sofa cuddled together before Frank went to the bathroom.

He grabbed a flannel from the cupboard under the sink before wetting it with warm water and wringing it out. 

He took the damp cloth to Gerard and started cleaning him up. He wiped his face and chest first before cleaning his stomach and ass.   
Gerard thanked him by kissing him lovingly on the cheek.

He kissed Gerard on the forehead and went back in the bathroom to clean himself up. He put on his warmest sweats and t-shirt.

When he was done he collected Gerard's sweatpants and t-shirt from their wardrobe and brought them in to the living room. 

He helped Gerard dress before leading him to the bedroom of their 2 bedroom bungalow and falling in to bed together.

Frank held Gerard close and kissed him sweetly. 

"Love you, Gee." He mumbled, pulling him even closer. 

"Love you too, Frankie." Gerard sighed happily before falling into a deep slumber. 

Frank fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad! 
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos make me happy! Oh, and I will always reply to comments!


End file.
